


a whole new world (of color)

by georgiehensley



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Meetings, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: Their eyes meet and the world bursts into color.or, a muffy soulmate au.





	a whole new world (of color)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this initially as a general writing exercise in an attempt to get over a bout of writer's block. it wasn't intended to be buffy/marty but that's how i ended up picturing the characters. though, being that i didn't initially write this with them in mind, it's kind of pronoun-less. buffy is just "the girl" and marty is "the boy".
> 
> (also, i'm not entirely sure what his eye color is. it might actually be brown too, but for the sake of this, let's just pretend they're green. it adds more color to this world for buffy to discover.)
> 
> oh, and while i did tag it as "aged-up characters", it really doesn't have to be read as such. i just thought of them as college-aged and this is taking place in a park, perhaps in a college city (aka a college that's spread out through a whole city). but they don't have to be pictured that way.

Their eyes meet and the world bursts into color. It’s dizzying, the world spins from the sensation, the bright blue of the sky to the deep green of the ground. It’s a lot to take in, and the girl stumbles as it all hits her at once. The boy does too, only not as much, instead coming to a stop on his morning run and approaching her, checking to make sure she’s alright.

“Are you okay?” he asks – yells, rather, the sensations so overwhelming it makes him feel as though he is speaking through a fog. She lifts her gaze from the ground, blinks at him. Green – his eyes are green. Different than the color of her eyes, a darker color she has yet to discover for herself – _brown_ , her mom once told her. _Your eyes are brown_.

“Yeah,” she says. Not a complete lie. Since he touched her, a warm hand on her shoulder, the spinning has come to a halting stop, her attention only focused on the boy in front of her with the kind eyes and light face. She clears her throat before speaking again, “Do you see them too?”

“The colors,” he specifies, lips curling in a smirk, teasing her, in a way. She holds her breath as she awaits his answer. He keeps her waiting for a moment, then two, then three, before he smiles, flashing his teeth. “Yeah, I do. Ever since I saw you.” She feels her cheeks warm with a blush, ducking her head to hide it, wondering what color it is against her brown skin.

“So, you’re my soulmate,” she says simply, meeting his gaze once again. He laughs softly.

“I guess so,” he says. She tilts her head.

“Do you wanna grab some coffee?” she asks. “We have a lot of catching up to do.” He grins.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
